Merry Christmas I Could Care Less
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Randy and John are broken up, but when Cody and Ted invite them both for Christmas without telling them that the other is going to be there, will it end in disaster? Or will it end up being a Merry Christmas after all? WARNINGS: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **Merry Christmas; I Could Care Less.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** I'm gonna just admit now that this is not my best work. Firstly, this was gonna originally be a short chapter fic, but once I found out people were doing Christmas fics, I scrapped it and re-did it into a oneshot. I sadly got really lazy after that, and the stuff towards the bottom isn't my best work. I apologize in advance. _But_, I was still able to get you all a Christmas fic/gift up. I do really hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**The Home of Cody & Ted;**

**Christmas Eve: **

"Hey, guys. I made you guys some hot chocolate." Randy says as Cody and Ted walk into the kitchen. "Oh, Randy. You didn't have to. You're our guest." Cody exclaims. "It's fine. I was making some anyway." Randy replies as he hands them their drinks.

Once Randy turns back to his drink, Ted leans over to whisper to Cody. "He's in a such an unusually good mood. He's going to be really pissed soon." Ted says. "Shh!" Cody quickly commands.

"So I'm about to watch a Christmas special. I'll be in the den." Randy says, taking his mug and walking out of the kitchen.

"Go distract him." Cody commands. "Okay," Ted says to Cody, then catches up with Randy, "I'll watch with you." Ted says, and they walk off to the den. The two men settle down on the couch and in the big chair and begin watching the television. After a few moments, they both hear commotion coming from the front of Cody and Ted's home, but Ted just tells Randy to ignore it, chalking it up to be Cody messing with crap again.

A few moments later, Cody walks into the den…but he's not alone. "What the _hell_ is he doing here?!" Randy yells, standing from his chair. "Calm down, Randy! He's spending Christmas here with us too." Cody explains. "The hell he is!" Randy yells back. "And why is it that he can't?" Cody asks. "Because I don't want him here!" Randy exclaims. "Well it's not _your_ house, Randy! It's _my_ house! And what I say goes. If you'd like to go fix things with your ex-wife and spend Christmas with her, then you just go right ahead." Cody says viciously.

"Maybe I should just spend Christmas in a hotel. I don't want to make problems." John whispers to Cody. "No! No. You're going to stay here too. Randy's just going to have to get over it." Cody says. John's eyes meet Randy's, and Randy glares at him with Viper eyes. He quickly lowers his eyes away from his glare.

"Here, I'll get you all settled in the guest room." Cody says, dragging John's bag behind him. "Guest room? What guest room? _I'm_ in the guest room!" Randy yells. "Yes, but there are _two_ beds. Just like there are _two_ guests." Cody explains. "Hell no! He ain't sleeping in there with me!" Randy declares. "Then I guess your ass is just sleeping on the couch, huh, Randy?" Cody says, then leaves the room, John right on his heels.

"Did you know about this?!" Randy asks Ted once the other two men are gone. "M-Maybe. Uhm…I-I-I'm going to go f-fix some popcorn." Ted says, quickly running away from the wrath of the Viper. Randy just collapses back on the couch, fuming in absolute anger and hatred.

For an entire year and a half, Randy and John dated, and for 3 years before that, they slept around together. It was a seriously beautiful relationship. It was as beautiful as it could have possibly gotten. And whereas John was busy falling at extreme velocity face-first in love, Randy was busy getting scareder and scareder. He's never had the best of luck when it came to dating. All his past relationships crashed and burned, his marriage blew the fuck up, and then his relationship with John flat out imploded. The only problem when it came to his and John's relationship, is that absolutely _nothing_ was wrong. Nothing. They were on cloud 9! 10! 11! They were in Heaven! It was the most perfect relationship he's ever been in, and it seemed to be an everlasting bliss. That's where the problem laid. How was he supposed to handle something he'd never experienced before? How was he supposed to know how to be a good boyfriend? To spend every night cuddling instead of arguing? To make love instead of fight? To celebrate anniversaries rather than breakups? He didn't know how to handle that. And so the relationship imploded.

Cody and Ted avoided Randy's wrath for the rest of the night, and John avoided him like the plague. He just stalked around the house yelling and ranting and raving the rest of the night. He couldn't believe that Cody did this to him. Would invite John to Christmas with them. Sure Cody and Ted became generally close to John when he and Randy were dating, but not close enough to let him come over for Christmas! Why couldn't he go fucking stay with family for Christmas?! Sure, Randy's avoiding his own family, not wanting to hear their mouth about his divorce and his break-up with John, but at least he had friends to fall back on! John's doing the same, yeah, but he wasn't supposed to have Cody and Ted to fall back on. Why didn't he go spend Christmas with Punk, if he wanted to stay with a friend?! Or just go put the fuck up with his family?! It's not fair! Randy worked so hard to get John off his back and out of his life! Why should he have to put up with John when this is supposed to be a time of happiness?

**That Night:**

"Alright, goodnight, John." Randy hears Cody's voice outside the guest room. "Goodnight. Thanks again for letting me use your shower." John replies. Randy rolls his eyes. He took over the guest bathroom for a fucking reason. So John couldn't get a shower. Sure, that's being a petty asshole, but whatever.

They say goodnight again and Randy sees the door open, then John walks in. "Hi." John says, staring at the ground. Randy just rolls his eyes and rolls over to face the wall. John walks over to his own bed, climbs in, and gets comfortable. Randy gives it a few minutes, knowing that it's fairly easy for John to fall asleep, before rolling back over to get comfortable again.

When he does, he sees John is instead wide awake. There's a nightlight next to the head of John's bed, and it makes John's eyes look even brighter a blue than normal, just staring at Randy with those eyes. "Holy fucking hell!" Randy grumbles once he sees him awake and looking at him, then rolls back over facing his back towards him.

"Whatever I did to you, Randy, I'm sorry." John whispers, wishing he knew why Randy left him, wishing he could get some closure. "Shut the fuck up and leave me alone, man." Randy replies. John sighs, and at that, they fall asleep.

**Christmas Day:**

John wakes up to see the guest room completely empty, Randy no where to be found.

He sits up, listening for him. He doesn't hear a shower running. He hears Cody singing somewhere. The kitchen, Cody's in the kitchen, because John can hear Ted in the background of the singing yelling at Cody about putting the cookies too close. They must be baking some. He doesn't hear Randy in there, though. Besides, if Cody is singing, Randy must not be around them anyway.

Maybe he's just gone. Good. Gives John a chance to escape to another part of the house.

He gets up, stretches, and gets out of bed. He opens the guest room door, checks to make sure the hallway is empty, then tiptoes to the bathroom for a shower. He's so grateful for it too.

He made the stupid mistake of staring at Randy all night, thinking about the good times and how he's still so in love with him it hurts. He stayed up all night wishing he was in that bed with Randy, and that he was wrapped in Randy's arms instead of that stupid pillow Randy was holding onto.

This shower is relieving a lot of stress right now, so he's grateful. After a nice thorough washing, he gets out and pulls on a towel. When he goes to grab his toothbrush he put in the bathroom yesterday, he stops himself. John might not have a photographic memory, but he's pretty sure that's not how he left his toothbrush. He doesn't put it past Randy to do something like fishing his toothbrush around the toilet bowl or something, either, so John tosses the toothbrush in the trash, and settles with using his finger to brush his teeth instead.

Once he's finished in the bathroom, he walks back in the guest room to see Randy standing at his bag, messing with things in his luggage. "Merry Christmas." John mumbles. "I could care less." Randy hisses, not bothering to turn towards him. John sighs, "You know what Randy, it's not that hard to be nice to me, okay? At least today. It's Christmas for Christ's sake. Have a heart. It's not like I'm bothering you anyway." John complains. "Don't tell me what to do, I'll be as rude to you as I want. And you're bothering me by being in the same fucking state as me, how about that?" Randy replies, zipping his luggage up. "Cody didn't tell me you were going to be here, Randy. If I knew you were, I would have just spent Christmas alone at home." John mentions. "Not too late to do that." Randy says, then turns to John, but the seconds he's sees him naked with just a towel wrapped around him, his eyes go wide and he quickly turns back towards his bed. "At least I'm being mature and trying to be nice to you." John says. "I can be as immature as I want, if that's what you're trying to claim I'm being. And stop fucking talking to me, I don't want to hear your stupid voice." Randy hisses, wishing John would just shut up.

John's voice always gets to him, just like Randy's voice gets to John. Everything about each of them is a turn-on for them both, and Randy just wants to get out of there, but he can't with Captain Just-A-Towel standing at the door.

"Whatever. I give up." John sighs.

When he walks past Randy to get to his bed, he realizes where Randy was this morning. Outside smoking; he smells like cigarette smoke. John had gotten Randy to successfully stop smoking when they were together, but John guesses Randy went back to his old habits after they broke up.

"You're smoking again?" John asks, going through his own luggage. "Why is that any of your business?" Randy hisses, then storms out of the room.

John sighs again and just focuses on putting his clothes on.

Once presentable, he walks out to the living room as well, and sees Randy just sitting there watching the Christmas parade on TV, so he keeps it pushing and walks into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" Cody yells once he sees John. "Merry Christmas, John." Ted says right after. "Merry Christmas, you guys. It sure smells good in here." John smiles. "It's Christmas morning breakfast!" Cody explains. "John, I hope you like mint and peppermint because Next Iron Chef Cody, here, keeps trying to sneak it in everything." Ted says, rolling his eyes. "It'll taste fine, Ted! Jeez!" Cody replies, flipping some bacon with some weird green thing wrapped around the middle. "Yeah, it's fine." John chuckles. "Good." Cody cheeses.

"How are you this morning?" Ted asks. "I don't really know. Randy kind of killed my Christmas spirit this morning." John sighs, going over to sit down at the table. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ted frowns. "Yeah. Thanks for not telling me he was going to be here, Cody." John says sarcastically. "Well excuse me. I didn't know I had to list all our guests to you." Cody replies. "Guest. One guest. Him. That's kind of important. I knew I should have smelt something fishy when you invited me here for Christmas." John says, shaking his head. "Just because you guys broke up, does not mean we are no longer friends with you, first of all. Randy can't control that. Second of all…okay, fine, I'm sorry. I should have told you. But you're here now! And Christmas is going to be great!" Cody smiles. "We'll see." John mumbles.

"Okay, all of breakfast is ready. Time for presents!" Cody cheeses, putting the last of the bacon on a plate. "Presents? We're not going to eat breakfast first?" John asks. "No, the tradition in this house is for me to make breakfast while Ted wraps presents that he waited till last minute to wrap, then open presents, eat breakfast and be merry, then cuddle on the couch watching Christmas movies for the rest of the day till Christmas dinner." Cody explains. "Your house, then." John says, agreeing to their tradition. "Okay, come on, guys." Cody commands, putting the rest of the food in the oven, then walking into the living room. Ted follows, John right behind him.

Cody grabs the remote from Randy's hand and mutes the TV. "What's your damn problem?!" Randy asks. "Presents time! John sit down on the couch, your presents are on the left side of the table, Randy yours are on the right, right in front of you." Cody explains as he goes to sit on the floor in front of the love seat, Ted sitting above him. "I put you two's presents where you told me to." John replies. "Okay good." Cody smiles.

"Before we all start opening presents, I just want to say Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope everyone likes what they got, and I'm glad we have two of our good friends here spending Christmas with us this year. Cody are blessed to have the both of you in our lives." Ted smiles. "Yes, Merry Christmas, guys. I really appreciate you guys coming to spend Christmas with us." Cody adds. "Thank you for having me, Ted, Cody. I really appreciate it." John smiles. "Thanks, guys." Randy mumbles.

"Okay! Present time! Yay!" Cody says, handing Ted a wrapped box, then grabbing one for himself and starting to open it. John and Randy grab one of their own gifts as well and begin opening their stuff as well. Soon a chorus of "Thank yous" and "I love its" are going around and the pile is getting smaller and smaller.

"Cody?" Ted whispers. "Yes?" Cody asks. "What is that? Why is that present out there?" Ted asks, pointing to a particular box near John and Randy. "Shh." Cody replies. "I told you not to give them that." Ted states. "Shh! Watch me work my magic!" Cody cheeses, then walks away from Ted, closer to the other two.

"What's this one?" Randy asks, picking up the box that Cody and Ted were just talking about, "It's addressed to both of us." Randy says, confused. "Oh, that one? Give me that. It wasn't supposed to end up out here. Sorry." Cody says, taking it. "Give it back! It's addressed to me, I want it." Randy snatches it back. "Trust me, you guys shouldn't open it." Cody says reaching for it again. "If I don't like it once I see it, you can have it back." Randy says, clutching onto the box like a child. "Fine, if you insist. But it's for _both_ of you, so you have to open it _together_." Cody insists. "Hell no!" Randy yells. "Then give it back. Now." Cody states. "Ugh," Randy growls, then holds it out towards John, "There's your half." He mumbles.

Cody smirks and walks back over to Ted. "They're going to murder you." Ted mumbles. "They're going to get back together." Cody corrects.

John takes his side of the box and begins unwrapping it, just as Randy does. They open it to see it's a book. On the front is a picture of John and Randy that they posed for in John's backyard. Randy scoots a bit closer to John so they can examine the book together.

"What is this?" John asks, in awe. Randy flips to the first page as Cody replies, "It's a book I put together for you two. It was supposed to be a Christmas present for you guys as a couple, but you didn't make it." Cody gives a dramatic sigh. The two men don't answer. They're too wrapped up in the book, in memories.

The book has 20 pages, and there are pictures, poems, and captions on both sides of each page. There's mostly pictures of John and Randy, but there's also some of the men with Cody and Ted, or them together at families, or them as a couple with other people. Every so often John will rub his fingers along a picture, the pain of the memory becoming too much for him. The men eventually come to end of the book, and Randy closes it.

"So?" Cody asks, hope in his voice. Randy holds the book out towards Cody, "I don't want the thing." Randy hisses. "Uhm, Cody, can I keep it?" John asks, taking the book from Randy. "I don't want him to have it!" Randy complains. "Well you don't want it, so what's the big deal?" Cody asks. "Fine. I want it!" Randy snatches it from John. "Really?!" Cody asks. "Yeah, so I can burn it." Randy growls. Cody quickly snatches the book from Randy and hands it to John. "Merry Christmas, John." Cody says. "Thanks. And thank you for the book. It was a really nice thought. Sorry your money went to waste." John sighs. "It's okay. I'm glad you like it." Cody smiles, then turns to Randy to see him standing there steaming.

"Ran—" Cody's cut off, "Fuck you. Fuck _both_ of you!" Randy spats, then stomps off to his room. Cody looks down to see tears in John's eyes. "Great job ruining Christmas, Cody. I told you to put that away." Ted says, then walks off to the bedroom. "I-I didn't mean to ruin Christmas." Cody says out-loud, to no one in particular. John stands, "It's okay. Disaster was kind of inevitable with he and I stuck under the same roof. Thanks again for the book, Cody." John kisses his cheek, then walks out of the room. He leaves the house to go to the backyard, wanting to get a better inspection of the book alone.

Cody stands there dumbfounded. How'd all that just happen? That's not what he planned! That's not what he had in mind when he pictured today! He thought they'd see the book, see how perfect they were, then make-up and it'd be a Christmas miracle. Cody sighs and drags himself to the kitchen to eat breakfast alone.

Randy paces back and forth in the guest room absolutely livid. How dare Cody pull some shit like that?! He knew that this was all just some elaborate scheme Cody concocted to get he and John back together. What the fuck does Cody not understand about Randy not wanting to be with John?! Well…he does. He just…he fucked up too bad to ever go back. What's done is done. There's no possible way for Randy to fix what he and John had without 1). Admitting he was wrong. And 2). Looking like a total idiot for causing all this stuff in the first place. They're not ever getting back together, and Cody should just fucking face facts.

As Randy paces, he notices movement out of the corner of his eye. He heads over to the window and looks out it to see John sitting on the back porch, right in front of the window, looking in the book. What the hell did he choose to sit here for?! Oh yeah, Cody got the mirrored glass for the backyard. John probably doesn't even know he's sitting in front of the guest room window, that Randy's looking right at him right now. If this window was open, Randy'd be able to reach out and touch his head. Snap his neck is more Randy's speed though. Randy looks down at the book in John's hands and watches John rub at certain pictures. Halfway through the book and Randy can see a drop of water hit a page in the book. He looks up but doesn't see any rainclouds, so that can only mean one thing, John's crying. Randy lays his hand against the window. God, how he just wants to go out there and hold John, wipe away his tears, promise him everything will be okay, and kiss his pain away. He just wants to be able to call John his again. But again, he's fucked up too bad for that to ever happen.

Randy watches John for a bit more before deciding to go outside for a smoke, the front porch obviously. He sits out there for at least 30 minutes just reminiscing on memories of he and John, before finally heading back inside. He's heading through the living room when he almost runs completely into John.

"Oh…hi." John says, looking up at Randy. Randy can see John's eyes are puffy and red, and he just wants to run his finger over them, but he has to push the caring tendencies out of his mind. "Get out of my way." Randy hisses. "Why can't you at least ask nicely?" John asks. "Fucking move, John!" Randy yells, but John just crosses his arms over his chest and refuses to mean. There's plenty of room for both men to go around each other, but it's the principal of the thing. Neither man is moving till the other one moves. Randy glares at John while John's busy looking around at all the decorations around the house, waiting for Randy to make his next move. As he looks around, he looks up and squares his eyes up at what's above them. Randy looks up to see what John's looking at, then lets out a loud groan. "We're under a mistletoe." John points out. "I hope you're not expecting shit." Randy says, rolling his eyes. John gives a little chuckle, "You wouldn't even tell me Merry Christmas. Why would I expect a mistletoe to matter to you?" John sighs. "Why should I tell you Merry Christmas?" Randy asks. "Because it's what decent human beings do. You _used_ to be a decent human being. I don't know what happened though." John replies. "Shit happened." Randy shrugs. "I wish I knew what. I didn't even get an explanation as to why you even left me…" John mumbles, looking away. "So?" Randy shrugs again. "I think you owe me at least that, after everything we went through." John says. "I don't owe you shit." Randy hisses. John just sighs and looks away, dropping his arms in defeat. Randy puts a Viper smirk on his face, knowing he now holds all the power.

After a moment of silence John slowly and cautiously begins tickling his fingers against Randy's with one hand, then uses the other to trace the tattoos on Randy's opposite arm. "What are you doing?" Randy asks, eyes wide caught off guard. John smiles down the sight for a moment, before letting his eyes drift up to Randy's, "Why did we ever even date? What was the point?" John asks. "What do you mean?" Randy asks, confused as to why John, of all people, would ask that. "I do this when I'm nervous. I always do. I always have. Anytime I'm nervous, if you're in reaching distance, I used to always trace your tattoos and intertwine our fingers. 5 years and you never even noticed." John explains with a sigh, running his finger around a particular skull. Randy forewords his eyebrows. That something so distinct. How could he never have noticed that? Oh yeah. He didn't want to notice it. He was too scared to notice it. Too scared it'd be just another reason to fall head over heels in love with John. "We dated because you were in love with me." Randy says softly. "And you?" John asks, glancing up at him. "We ended because I was scared after falling in love with you too." Randy breathes. John's eyes snap up to lock with Randy's. Randy takes John's hand fully in his.

"Why'd you hurt me?" John asks, tears pooling in his eyes. "That was never my intention, John." Randy promises. "But you did it anyway." John sighs, looking away. "I know. I hate myself for it." Randy sighs as well, averting his eyes too.

"What's so wrong with me? What's so bad about me that falling in love with me was so terrible?" John asks with a small voice. Randy lays his free hand to John's hip, closing the space between them. "Stop. Don't do that. Don't say that. Absolutely nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect, Johnny. You're amazing. You're everything I want. That's what scares me. How I find you flawless and perfect. You complete me. I'm so deep in love with you. I don't know how to deal with that. I don't know what to do with that. I don't know how to be a good boyfriend, how to keep you happy. I don't know how to handle good things that come into my life." Randy explains. "You were doing just fine at handling it, and keeping me happy, and being a good boyfriend. I never had any complaints…till the arguing started." John mentions. "I'm so sorry for everything." Randy whispers. "That doesn't stop the pain. That doesn't end the heartache." John says quietly.

"We're under a mistletoe," Randy points out again, "Can I kiss you?" He asks. "Well that's what's customary, but…I don't think you should." John shakes his head. "Please? I want to make things better between us. I want to stop your pain, end your heartache. A kiss could help kickstart recovery." Randy sells. "I don't know, Randy. I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt again." John sounds so small. "I just want to fix you, fix us. That's all." Randy promises. John reaches his arms around Randy's neck and lays his head against his chest, a few tears spilling out. Randy holds him tightly as he whispers to him, "I'm not going to hurt you. Never again. I will never, ever hurt you again, Johnny." He says. John tilts his head slightly to peak up at Randy. Randy pulls slightly away and uses a hand to wipe John's tears away. "Say yes. Please." Randy begs. John stares at him for awhile, hurt clear in his eyes. Randy's eyes are busy pleading with John's.

He really does want to fix them. This time, though, he's going to do it right. He needs John to say yes. He needs permission to get them back on track. He needs to know John's still willing to try.

"P-Please kiss me." John's voice is barely audible, but it's loud and clear to Randy. Although giddy at John's request, he takes it slow. He doesn't want to rush them this time. He slowly lays a hand to John's face and tilts it to look fully at him. Once John locks eyes with him, Randy leans in and lays his lips to John's. John leans up into the kiss and Randy holds him close, his tongue lightly trailing across John's lips. John cautiously parts his lips, and Randy sneaks his tongue inside to steal away John's for the first time in way too long.

"I knew if I could get them both here, they'd get back together." Cody says proudly from where he and Ted stand in the kitchen, spying. "Shh, before they catch us." Ted commands.

Once their tongues play catch-up for awhile, John pulls away and he leans his forehead against Randy's chest, his fingers self-consciously tracing at Randy's tattoos again. "I don't ever want to be without your kiss again. I don't want to be without your touch. I hate it." John mumbles. "I will never, ever let you go again, John. I've learned my lesson." Randy swears. "I just want to feel you around me for the rest of forever." John sighs. Randy wraps his arms around John even tighter in reply.

"Can we go lay down? I want to lay in your arms again." John asks. "Anything you want, Johnny. Come on." Randy pulls away, but grabs John's hand as he does so there's no loss of contact. They interlace fingers, then head to the guest room. John pulls them over to Randy's bed, wanting to be in that one because it smells like Randy, and he wants to be fully surrounded by him.

They lay down in the spooning position, John closing his eyes tightly and basking in the fact that he's back in Randy's arms. Randy wraps his arms tightly around John, vowing to never let him go. He holds him as tight and close to his body as humanly possible as he begins kissing all over his neck and back. John lets out soft little whimpers as he does. It feels so good to have Randy's lips back on his skin. He's missed this so bad. Randy's hands travel under John's shirt to run over his skin as he kisses, slowly trailing the shirt up John's body as well. He pulls the shirt up and John helps get it off his body, leaving his upper half now completely nude.

At that, John rolls over to face Randy, and Randy tries to kiss him, but John moves his head, deciding to let his curiosity get the best of him. "Do you think it's best if we have sex?" He asks, tracing against Randy's tribal shoulder tattoo. "I don't know if it's best, but it'll be a Christmas miracle. For me at least." Randy answers, giving a small shrug. John gives a little chuckle, then looks into Randy's eyes, "Yeah, for me too." He answers. "Good." Randy smiles and leans in to kiss John, but John moves again, letting his curiosity again get the best of him. "Do you think Cody would be okay with us having sex in their guest room? I'm not a quiet guy, remember?" John points out. "Oh, I definitely remember. And _gosh_, you're blind." Randy replies. "How?" John asks. "It's so extremely, blatantly obvious that this entire thing was an elaborate scheme Cody concocted to get you and I back together." Randy chuckles. "I did kinda get that feeling, but I guess I tried to block it out because I thought…that it wouldn't…happen." John sighs, looking into Randy's eyes again. "But it did happen. And he anticipated it. So yes, he's going to be fine with it." Randy answers. "If you say so." John shrugs.

"Cody, get away from their door! We are not going to play voyeur!" Ted quietly hisses, going over and grabbing Cody by the arm. "But they're so cute! You should hear them!" Cody whines. "So what. Leave them alone. Let them play catch-up…_alone_." Ted commands. "Ughhh." Cody groans. "Come on, let's take your song-happy ass Christmas caroling or something, and let the happy couple have some alone time for awhile, okay?" Ted suggests. Cody stands for a moment debating, before finally giving in, "Okay. But you have to sing with me!" Cody says excitedly. Ted hangs his head, "Deal." He mumbles, then drags his boyfriend to the front door to dress themselves and leave.

"I love you. Am I still allowed to say that to you?" John asks, looking truly wondrous. Randy gives a big smile as he lays a hand to John's cheek, "I could listen to you say that for an eternity." Randy whispers. "Good, because I've really missed telling you that I love you." John says softly. "I've really missed hearing it, babe. I love you too." Randy replies.

"I wish you'd just kiss me already." John mentions. "I would if you'd stop talking for two seconds." Randy laughs. John blushes heavily, "Oh. Oops. I'm sorry. I'll be quiet. I didn't mean to keep talking. I just—" Randy cuts him off by leaning in and kissing him. John quickly clings to Randy's body as Randy's tongue slides past John's lips to interweave with his tongue. Randy hands slide up John's muscular frame till he reaches his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and tweaking at them. John pulls from the kiss to throw his head back and give a little groan.

"I wanna hear everything, baby." Randy whispers. "W-Will. You will." John breathes. Randy leans forward and begins sucking at John's neck as he continues to play with John's right nipple, Randy's right hand trailing down past John's sweats. He grabs hold of John's length and begins stroking as best as he can. John's now practically got his head buried in Randy's shoulder as he uncontrollably whimpers in pleasure.

"P-Please. R-Randy, I need you. P-Please, now." John begs. "But I like to tease you, baby." Randy whispers. "C-Can't handle that. Gonna, gonna cum if you don't." John announces. "I've got someone all excited, huh?" Randy asks, chuckling. "Randy, now! Please!" John begs, digging his nails deeper into Randy's body. Randy hisses and pain and releases John's cock and nipple to pull away.

He sits all the way up and gets himself completely stripped down to his nudity, before disposing John of the rest of his clothes as well. Randy climbs between John's legs before grabbing John's length and licking up and down it from base to just under the head, over and over. John whines at the teasing until Randy finally leans forward and takes the head and upper half of his length into his mouth, sucking with incredible suction. John cries out in pleasure. Randy's tongue plays with the head of John's cock for a bit, till he trails his tongue back down his length, over his sac, and down to his ass. He lifts John's legs to wrap them around his head, and delves his tongue between John's cheeks to lick at his entrance. John moans out, grinding against Randy's tongue. Randy wets the outside of John's entrance, before pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscles, untouched since Randy was last inside there. Randy makes quick work of getting John stretched out with his tongue, knowing John wasn't going to be patient enough to let him use his fingers as well.

And just as the thought goes through his head, John validates his thoughts, "Goddamit, Randy, hurry up and get inside me! Please!" John yells lifting his hips and arching his back, trying to get away from Randy. Randy chuckles and lifts up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're quite the horny one today, aren't ya?" Randy teases, hovering just above John's lips. "I had to watch you hump a pillow in your sleep last night. You sleep-moaned as you did it. Oh, and I've had to live with hearing your voice for the past two nights. And I finally have you back. Yes, I'm fucking horny! Quit wasting my time! Hurry up and jungle my bells!" John yells, and Randy busts out laughing, not sure if he's more amused at not realizing he practically fucked his pillow, or John's corny ass Christmas reference. Randy just decides to lean in and give John a quick peck on the lips, then wraps his legs around his waist and position himself at John's entrance.

"You sure you don't want more prep?" Randy asks. "Randal Keith Orton, you better get inside me right now or I'm going to demand Santa put you on the naughty list next Christmas!" John screams, frustrated. "Oh, John, your Christmas talk just turns me on so much." Randy says sarcastically, chuckling. John leans up and grabs Randy's asscheeks, pulling him forward, getting Randy to enter him. He immediately falls back against the bed, throwing his head back and moaning out loudly.

"This what you been wanting?" Randy asks, leaning down to whisper in John's ear. "Fuck, yes, the only thing I wished for this Christmas." John replies. Randy bites at John's left jaw bone, then begins giving slowly strokes inside John. "Baby, faster!" John cries out. Randy obeys and speeds his strokes, finding John's bundle and pounding into it. "Yes, fuck! Oh God!" John moans out, rubbing his hand at the base of his cock, wanting badly to just stroke himself to completion.

"You gotta last a little while, at least, Johnny." Randy whines. "I-I'll t-try. Close already though." John admits. Randy grabs John's hand and brings it to his mouth, sucking on two of his fingers as he strokes, not wanting to give John the chance to even try. Randy starts pounding John harder, wanting to really make John scream. He does just that. He screams so loud, Randy's almost positive that not only do Ted and Cody definitely know they're having sex right now, but so does all of Cody's neighbors. "God, I missed your sexy ass screams." Randy groans. He's slowly reaching his ending point as well, but he's not…quite…there…yet. He gives some more timed strokes up until they start to become erratic.

John knows he's caught up to him and just prays he'll finally release his hand. Randy does. He lets go of John's hand and John immediately begins stroking his length, needing desperately to release every pent up fiber of emotion that has swam through John's soul since stepping foot in the Rhodes-DiBiasi household. "Gonna cum for me, baby?" Randy asks, squeezing John's hips tighter. "Fuck yeah." John replies, and with only a few more prods to his bundle, John's back is arching off the bed and he's cumming over his chest, his orgasm as high as the sun right now. Randy growls in pleasure at how insanely tight John constricted up around him, and he cums fairly soon after.

He strokes until he's absolutely sure he's got ever last drop out, then finally pulls out of John and collapses next to him. He grabs a random article of clothing off the ground to clean off John with, then pulls him tightly into his arms, holding him close, wanting to just hold him for the rest of the day.

"Merry Christmas, John." Randy whispers, finally saying the words. "You're the best gift I could ever receive." John whispers back, before the men proceed to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Gonna just tell ya now that halfway through editing, I just gave up because I'm really sleepy. I so apologize for the sucky story and the non-editing. I do hope you enjoyed it some bit. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! :). Please leave reviews with your thoughts, etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
